hyakujifandomcom-20200213-history
Kinclex
Name: Kinclex First Appearance: Hyakuji Season 5 (s11) Birthdate: World of Origin: Hyakuji '''Player: '''Nickle Personality Abilities Kinclex, being a former clone of Nickle, had always been one who was seen to be in shadow, more often than not considering to be hiding in Nickle’s own shadow. However, now that he has become a Nobody, this takes matters to a whole other level. Always having been able to manipulate black lightning, Kinclex now fuels this power with darkness itself. With this in mind, Kinclex no longer maintains his competitive spirit to try and master a technique Nickle intended to learn. In fact, he has honed his own skills even further, to the degree of using a set of grieves and gauntlets as his weaponry. Although Kinclex’s powers are now fuelled by darkness, he still remains quite adequate at absorbing other kinds of electrical energy. Levitas Quasso This technique literally means Lightning Break, in which Kinclex will get in close and personal in order to deliver a series of punches and kicks that are charged with his signature colour lightning. Often even with dodging or blocking initial damage, the force caused from the gauntlets and grieves, not to mention the current from the lightning will still inflict damage. Tempestas Praemiunos With a name like Storm Bomb, one must be aware that this technique deals a significant amount of damage. Kinclex will form a charged lightning sphere in his hand and then proceed to throw it towards his opponents and is capable of causing it to explode when he chooses, even if it touches the ground. He is able to throw and maintain a maximum of 5 of these bombs at any given time. Once they explode, the main current strength extends to a maximum of 6 meters with a further 2.5 meter spread of less damaging shockwaves. Furoros Morsus Kinclex’s Raging Sting technique lives true to it’s name. Kinclex is able to fire a shower of small lightning bolts from his fingers in rapid succession, like a machine gun. A single bolt on it’s own does pitiful damage, but when combined in such rapid succession, the victim of the technique may experience more than just pain. Things like erratic muscle movements or lack there of are both possible side-effects. Rompicollo Miraggio A technique that is a personal favourite of Kinclex’s and as such is able to execute it with very little energy. Break-neck Mirage. With this technique Kinclex is able shock his own nerves and cause them to react at super-human speeds. From moving at faster rates, to a blur of punches, or even appearing to teleport, Kinclex makes use of this technique to confuse his opponents and deal them a swift end. Hidden Technique A technique Kinclex has been working on since becoming seduced by true darkness. It is rumoured amongst other Organisation members that he capable of wielding it, yet he clings to the fact that he has yet to perfect the technique. (Will be revealed later) Hunters Hunters are an insatiable group of Nobodies that focus on paralyzing their opponents. Generally when working with other Nobodies, Hunters make use of paralyzing their opponents slightly so that other nobodies have a chance to attack them. The way this is achieved it through a series of fast, but weak, machine-gun like lightning bolts. When working amongst themselves, they employ a close range electric tackle, which actually cause signifigant damage as opposed to their paralyzing attack. When fighting these nobodies, it is best to blind or stun them with a light technique first in order to hold them still, for the Hunters have a tolerance of keeping their distance and will jump backwards or around their opponents. History Origins Originally his own person in body, mind and soul, Kinclex was however in everyway tied to Nickle Ryuko. His body was cloned from his tissue and his inner being as in fact already an embodiment of Nickle’s inner darkness. Before becoming a member of the organisation, Kinclex’s body was taken over by a demon inside a medallion. Moments before Hyakuji was thrown into darkness, Kinclex’s possessed self was thrown into a cataclysmic battle with Nickle Ryuko. However, before the outcome could be decided, the last remnants of good inside Kinclex severed itself from his body and demonic presence. Strictly speaking, Kinclex’s essence or ‘heart’ tore itself out his own body and refused with Nickle, proving that Kinclex was still a part of Nickle in the end. However, it was then that his body and the demons possessing it were swallowed by darkness. The demons drifted into the dark to become heartless, leaving Kinclex’s heartless shell to be filled with a different kind of darkness. An empty darkness. Kinclex became the true embodiment of Nickle’s inner darkness. He became his Nobody, but maintained a resemblance to Nickle as opposed to becoming a lowly dusk. Kinclex wandered the dark realms, trying to fill the void left by his heart with darkness. It was not long after that he met Xemnas, who promised him the chance to feel complete. Knowing how that once felt, like most Nobodies thought they did, Kinclex became a member of Organisation XIII. S2 History